starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Char
|fgcolor= |image=Char SC2 Art5.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |region=Confederate Space/ Zerg Quarantine Zone |sector=Koprulu sector |system=Char system |suns=2 - (class VI F0 and Class M8 irregular variable)Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Char. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |primary= |moons=2 - Eris and Ate |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter=10,521 km |climate=+/- 48 Centigrade (118 °F) average (peaks of 800°C+ (1470+ °F)), very low humidity |tilt=4.1 degrees |gravity=0.91 standard |terrain= |tileset=''StarCraft: *Ash ''StarCraft II: *Char Ex2 *Char Ex2 Fortress *Char Fortress (Volcanic) *Char Marsh |geography=*52 volcanic caldera *18 mountain chains (all volcanic) *38 lava lakes *5 lava seas (variable) Named locations *Burning Rift *Death Valley *Glass Flats *Obsidian *Searing Crater *Volcanis |interest= |species=*Zerg |originalspecies= |otherspecies=*Ragnasaurs *Scantipedes *Various rodent creatures |language= |faction= Terran Confederacy (?–February/March, 2500) Overmind's Zerg Swarm (February/March, 2500–Late June, 2500) Daggoth's Renegade Swarm (July, 2500–Late 2500) UED Expeditionary Fleet (Late 2500) Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm (Late June, 2500–July, 2500) (Late 2500–December 2504) Terran Dominion (December, 2504–early 2505) Zerg Swarm (Early 2505–) |population=*2 billion+ zerg (2500)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. *~10 billion+ zerg (2504) |capital= |settlements=*Estimated 150 primary zerg hive clusters *Estimated 1029 tertiary zerg hive clusters Named locations *Nydus Network |orbitalbases=*''Char Aleph'' |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status=Infested world }} Char is a planet in the Koprulu sector. Geography It is an inhospitable volcanic planet with thick ash covering most of its surface and tainting its acrid atmosphere. The hazardous environment is further intensified by extremely high levels of cosmic radiation from its volatile pairing of binary stars. Char's elliptical orbit means whole regions of its sunward face can become molten seas during a close approach, with temporary islands forming in them due to rapid cooling as the planet swings away to the frozen outer reaches of the system. Char is tectonically active. The acrid air has a high oxygen and sulfur content and is laced with ash. An unprotected terran may survive on the planet, however uncomfortably. Despite the conditions small pockets of liquid water exist on the surface,Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. and precipitation occurs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. Hazards Char has thick layers of ash which can wreak havoc on sensitive equipment(1998-12-10). Vulcan's Forge. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Retrieved April 12, 2007. and is also covered in hazards such as magma pools.(1999-09-10). Hellhole. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Retrieved April 12, 2007. Clouds of ash form thick enough to block the view of the stars, making navigation difficult. In addition, fluctuating magnetic fields render magnetic compasses unreliable.(1999-06-11). Slow Burn. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Retrieved April 12, 2007. The magma, driven by powerful tectonic activity, often seeps to the surface. The harsh tectonic conditions can cause horrifying firestorms which unrelentingly burn across the plains;1998-11-25. Typhoon. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-02. the tectonic activity can result in pyroclastic flows traveling down mountains at speeds of over 100 miles per hour and with temperatures in excess of 800 centigrade (1470 °F).(1998-03-10). Pyroclasm. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Retrieved April 12, 2007. Temperatures are sometimes so intense that entire sections of its surface become liquefied.(1998-10-30.) Blast Furnace. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Retrieved April 6, 2007. Resources Char is one of the richest resource nodes in the sector, as the tectonic activity continually uncovers deposits of minerals and geysers of vespene gas. Additional resources become accessible when the planet is farthest away from the stars. The temporary islands formed from the magma are replete with minerals. The surface of Char can reach such extreme temperatures that mineral deposits melt, forming rivers which can last months before finally hardening. Mineral-laden pathways are then created, protruding from the obsidian landscape, serving as both landmarks and rich mining fields.(1999-02-19). Obsidian. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Retrieved April 6, 2007. Life Forms While Char has no indigenous life forms, ragnasaurs,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. some mushroom-like fungi, and small rodents have managed to survive. Some areas of the planet contain basic plant life.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ambush. (in English). 1998. By 2504, tunnel systems that teemed with millions of zergBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. were estimated to stretch beneath more than forty percent of the surface. History operations on Char]] Char was originally settled by the Terran Confederacy to exploit its fantastically rich reserves of heavy metals to fuel the rapidly growing Confederate economy. Although Char earned a place among the thirteen core worlds of the Confederacy, it became a source of friction between the Confederacy and independent mining guilds operating out of Moria. The Guild Wars In 2485, these disputes escalated into open conflict. Both the Confederacy and the Kel-Morian Combine attempted to secure Char, resulting in some of the most bitterly fought battles of the Guild Wars. In areas like Death Valley and Glass Flats, a combination of fiery volcanic activity and the unrestrained use of nuclear weapons created radiation levels that were lethal even for armored marines. In August 2488, Confederate troops from the 2nd Regiment defended nuclear fortifications against Kel-Morian attackers.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. In the aftermath of the Guild Wars, the Confederacy's presence on the devastated planet was limited to a few maintenance teams for automated mining sites. Arrival of the Zerg Ten years after the Guild Wars, Char was rapidly overrun by the zerg, who made it their primary hive planet in the Koprulu sector. It was chosen for its remote location, rich resources, and difficult terrain that made it easier to hide hatcheries and their populations.(1998-06-05). Eruption. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Retrieved 5 Jan 2013. Theorists were evenly split among several ideas: some said that Char formed a useful jumping-off point to the core worlds of terran and protoss space; others said that Char's inhospitable nature made it easier for the zerg to defend it; and still others said that its high radiation levels promoted an increased rate of mutation in zerg organisms, enabling forced evolution of specialist strains. In 2500, the Overmind brought Sarah Kerrigan to Char in her chrysalis. She reached out to Jim Raynor and Emperor Arcturus Mengsk telepathically.Jim Raynor: "But the dreams... I dreamed you were still alive... that somehow... you were calling to me." Sarah Kerrigan: "I was. While I was in the Chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Her psionic emanations also lured Executor Tassadar and Dark Prelate Zeratul to Char.Tassadar: "A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. Apparently, the call was answered by others as well. For upon Char, I encountered those who were once our brethren - the Dark Templar." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Zeratul sensed the power of the Khalis crystal, but was unable or unwilling to retrieve it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Mengsk sent General Edmund Duke to flush out the zerg. However, Duke was defeated by the zerg and forced to fall back.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Raynor's Raiders were prevented from getting near the chrysalis as it opened. Kerrigan allowed Raynor to leave. Tassadar diverted KerriganBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. while Zeratul killed Zasz and became temporarily linked with the Overmind. In that moment, the Overmind gleaned the location of Aiur from Zeratul's mind.Overmind: "Yet shall their overweening pride be their downfall. For when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched with mine, and all his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the secret location of Aiur, the Protoss Homeworld." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Without its master, the Garm Brood ran amok. It was eradicated by Kerrigan's cerebrate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. Once the Overmind's silence was broken, Kerrigan's cerebrate set a trap for the dark templar before she herself devastated Tassadar and Zeratul's armies. The zerg then traveled to Aiur, leaving Kerrigan to hunt down the remaining protoss warriors.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. '' above Char]] Judicator Aldaris and Executor Artanis came to Char to arrest Tassadar, whom they found with Raynor. Tassadar convinced his successor to help him find Zeratul. They were surrounded by zerg, but managed to break out.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Duke moved against Tassadar'Edmund Duke:' "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. but was defeated. Tassadar then entered an installationBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. and found Zeratul with the help of Raynor's troops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. They then departed for Aiur.Zeratul: "Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala. But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we." Tassadar: "Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people." Zeratul: "Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Kerrigan meanwhile remained on Char, and upon the Overmind's death, began to rebuild the hive clusters upon Char, spreading creep across its surface.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. The Brood War :Main article: Brood War Several cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, returned to Char following the death of the Overmind and merged into a new one.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. They locked onto the Khalis' energies and nested near it. When a protoss army under Zeratul, Artanis and the Executor arrived, Kerrigan exerted limited control over a few of the zerg there and provided them with backup as they retrieved the Khalis. The swarms over Char scattered in disarray when the psi disrupter hampered their communications to one another. This allowed the United Earth Directorate fleet under Admiral Gerard DuGalle to penetrate to Char's surface. Three cerebrates constituted the core of the Overmind's defenses, including one that pumped sunken colonies full of energy that continually reincarnated a Torrasque. Despite this, the UED forces overcame the Overmind's defenders. Once the UED troops had reached the Overmind, a team of specially trained medics administered powerful neurostims to pacify it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. A Dark Templar terrorist, Ulrezaj, traveled to Char hoping to use the zerg as a weapon against the Khalai refugees on Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives He used warped khaydarin crystals to control numerous zerg. His plans were shattered by Zeratul's forces, however, which sent a raiding team including a dark archon hero in order to destroy the warped crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives .]] Using Matriarch Raszagal as leverage,'Zeratul:' "Kerrigan, this is Zeratul. I demand to know why you've taken our Matriarch." '''Kerrigan:' "Actually, Zeratul, she's not the one I'm truly interested in. I stole her to get to you. You see, I need you and your brethren to kill the Overmind for me. The only way I had of assuring your cooperation was to take away that which you value most. However, I give you my word that once you've killed the Overmind, I'll allow her to return to you." Zeratul: "As if your word held any value..." Raszagal: "Zeratul, my faithful servant. You must aid Kerrigan in this endeavor. The Overmind is our common enemy. It must be destroyed to insure that our people will survive!" Zeratul: "You ask me to aid this vile creature?" Raszagal: "I do not ask this for myself. Nor do I ask it on Kerrigan's behalf. I ask you to do this for our people, Zeratul. Obey me as you always have... Trust in my judgement." Zeratul: "Very well, Matriarch. The Overmind will die this day." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Kerrigan manipulated Zeratul into killing the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul then demanded that Kerrigan release Raszagal at once. However, when Kerrigan asked if she wished to return to her people, Raszagal replied that she wished only to serve Kerrigan and remain at her side. Zeratul realized that Kerrigan had corrupted Raszagal's mind.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" Kerrigan: "All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. The remnants of the UED fled Char as Zeratul and his brethren rescued Raszagal and regrouped with a number of protoss survivors on the surface of Char. Kerrigan's cerebrate mobilized all of her broods and sent them to the surface. They closed in before the protoss were capable of dimensional recall.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Zeratul cursed Kerrigan bitterly and dealt Raszagal a mortal blow rather than let her be recaptured. In her last moments, Raszagal thanked Zeratul for freeing her from Kerrigan's control and named him the new leader of the Dark Templar.Zeratul: "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. After defeating three fleets under Mengsk, Artanis and DuGalle above Char,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Kerrigan suspected a great and terrible danger to the SwarmAnd alone, floating on a dark platform above the burnt-out planet of Char, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, sat and lorded over the ravenous Swarms. Unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed just over the horizon, Kerrigan could only stare off into the vastness of space where she beheld a great void. Or perhaps a reflection of a hollow victory and of the trials yet to come... StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. and relocated her primary hive cluster to the surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. She stored millions of eggs in the acid marsh for future use.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion Occupation In December, 2504, Raynor's Raiders and half the Dominion Fleet assembled above Char under Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk. The zerg launched a surprise attackBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. and the few battle-groups that made it to the surface scattered and vulnerable to zerg assaults. Raynor rallied the survivors and secured a landing zone while a ship with General Horace Warfield aboard took terrible, terrible damage and crashed, but he was rescued by Raynor and Tychus Findlay.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. Kerrigan recalled the closest broods to Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Fire in the Sky. (in English). 2013-03-12. Most of the zerg massed near the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Gates of Hell." (in English). 2010. After Raynor made a diversionary attack to cripple part of the zerg defenses,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. Warfield brought the Keystone to CharBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. and the engineer corps moved it to the base of the primary hive cluster. Raynor and Warfield entrenched the last of their defenses all around it. Once the artifact was activated, all nearby zerg were attracted by its pulse-emanations and went into a frenzy trying to reach it. Kerrigan herself took part in the attack. However, they were held back long enough for the device to charge up. It was used to make Kerrigan human again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Raynor's Raiders smuggled Kerrigan off-world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prologue loading screen (in English). 2013-03-12. Warfield claimed Char in the name of the Terran DominionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Fire in the Sky (in English). 2013-03-12. and spent the next three weeks trying to eradicateBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Transmission (in English). 2013-03-12. the vast number of zerg hives that still remained there.Heart of the Swarm: Missions. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-01 The Zerg Retake Char Broodmother Zagara united the disparate feral broods on CharBlizzard Entertainment. 2013-03-21. Cast of Characters: Zagara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-12-16. and attempted to bring her brood through the Bone Trench, but Warfield brought in a Gorgon which strafed them repeatedly. Zagara then set up her hive cluster in the acid marsh to gather as many eggs as she could. Upon Kerrigan's return to Char, Izsha located her hive cluster near a birthing pond there. Kerrigan proceeded to collect eggs while Zagara made troops, which she then sent against Kerrigan's hive cluster, but it was successfully defended. Kerrigan was able to collect enough eggs to spawn an army, which she used to destroy Zagara's hive cluster. However, she let Zagara live. ]] In the Bone Trench, Kerrigan awakened scourge nests by spawning creep tumors near them. The scourges brought down the Gorgons and Warfield's forces retreated from the Bone Trench. Kerrigan then assaulted Warfield's compound on the Dauntless Plateau. Zagara set up a hive cluster and Kerrigan took the first attack wave as Warfield activated his nuclear arsenal. Zagara sent her reinforcements until Warfield used nuclear missiles. The hive cluster barely survived the blast yet despite this, Kerrigan managed to take control of the base and breach Warfield's Tactical Operations Center.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. Although Kerrigan killed Warfield, he convinced her to pull her zerg back and let three shuttles packed with wounded men go.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Conscience (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion launched thousands of two-way communicators at the zerg, which Mengsk used to contact Kerrigan and revealed that Raynor was still alive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Leviathan (in English). 2013-03-12. End War During the End War, the planet experienced higher than usual volcanic activity, making it even more dangerous.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, War is Hell (in English). 2017-10-17. Sergeant Bama Kowalski of the Terran Dominion set up a fortress on the planet, accessible only by a single bridge. When Amon's forces laid siege to her fortress, she called out to allied commanders to help repel the attack. Amon sent void thrashers to break down her defenses, and the allied commanders were ordered to destroy each one as they were summoned. During the battle, Moebius Corps sent an Archangel to support Amon's forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Void Thrashing (in English). 2015-11-17. Reign of Zagara After the End War, Broodmother Zagara gained control of the zerg. She forcibly claimed Char and the surrounding planets for the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Known Locations Landforms *Acid Marsh *Bone Trench *Burning Rift *Death Valley *Nydus worm network Military Bases base camp in the wastelands of Char]] *Primary Hive Cluster *Sgt. Hammer's Fortress *Warfield's compound *Warfield Forward Base Regions *Glass Flats *Obsidian *Volcanis Space Installations *''Char Aleph'' *Satellite 1 *Brood lord and mutalisk nesting space platforms Notes *In StarCraft: Queen of Blades, Char was not explored or named by terrans until Raynor's Raiders's search for Sarah Kerrigan. The planet was named by Jim Raynor. This contradicts the Overmind and protoss knowing the planet as Char before Raynor had named it, and more recent lore where Char was a contested planet during the Guild Wars. *The planet appears as a contestable territory in RISK: StarCraft.(October 10, 2012). RISK: StarCraft. USAopoly. *The planet is depicted as a jungle world in StarCraft: Retribution.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution”, mission 11: “The Battle of Char” (in English). 1998. *In the sixth issue of StarCraft II: Shadow Wars, Gystt is described as "Zagara's hive world."Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. It is unclear if this means Gystt replaced Char as the central hive world of the zerg, or if has become her personal hive world. References es:Carbonis Category:Planets Category:Terran Confederacy worlds Category:Core Worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds Category:Zerg worlds Category:United Earth Directorate worlds Category:Zerg